Catechism
by xDisgraceful Avengerx
Summary: The examination: Eight representatives are chosen from a country every year to compete in a brutal test of wills and violence. This year, it just so happened that Kyoko Sakura was one of the lucky representatives. KyoSaya, AU.
1. Welcome to the Catechism

**At long last, I've decided to start this. The idea's been in my head for ages, so it's taken a while for me to figure out how I was going to do this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Chapter 1 of Catechism.**

* * *

Kyoko yawned. She'd like to roll her eyes instead, but she'd already gotten into too much trouble this year for her disobedience and supposed disgrace to her country's culture. What the fuck ever, man. Though to be honest, she was getting pretty worked up about her current situation. 'Worked up' meaning 'feeling awesome' in this case. Every single moment of training had led up to this moment.

The selection for the latest Examination was going to be that day. And with any luck, Kyoko Sakura was going to be picked first. After all, the teachers had said it was all about skill, right? Kyoko had trained a year longer than most of the others, so of course she'd be one of the first in the line up. Which was great.

She cracked her knuckles, staring at the screen at the front of the classroom. She was set, head focused, eyes locked on, reflexes at the ready. Anything could be a target. Preparation, was, after all, the second most important skill.

Almost as soon as the thought hit her, the door slammed open, and in walked a woman in a long black trenchcoat. She was done with the review, and ready to pick her contestants. Kyoko sat up straighter. The woman sets a clipboard down on the desk, before surveying the class. She coughs, before saying in a low voice a single name. "Kyoko Sakura?"

Kyoko stood up. "Yes!"

"You have been selected as the contestant for this year's Examination. Congratulations. If you would please follow me..."

Kyoko barely heard the rest of what the woman said. She was selected. _Her._ Finally. She walked to the front of the class, sending a smirk and a little wave to her classmates, half of whom looked relieved, half of whom looked like they wanted to strangle her. Kyoko death glared the second half, before turning toward the door, and leaving with the woman.

* * *

It's a long ride over to the Center. Kyoko manages to keep from falling asleep, as she usually does, but by the time they finally get there, night has fallen and everyone's tired. Around her, the fighters from other schools stretch and chat in their seats as the engine stops.

"We have now reached our final destination. Welcome to the Battle Center, contestants. We would like you to make a line through the middle of the transit, and follow me to the sleeping quarters." The woman's voice said over the intercom.

Kyoko looked down at the key the woman had given her. It had a small '2' engraved on it. Probably her room number.

"We would like you to stand in line in order of your key number."

Kyoko stood, falling into place behind a girl with long, black hair wearing a purple and white dress. Something jostled her from behind and she fell forward slightly. "Hey, watch it!" She snapped, turning just enough that she could see a blue haired girl scratching her head.

"Heh. Sorry." The girl said.

Kyoko surveyed the group. This year, it was an all girls group, which was particularly unusual. Girls usually are second picks when it came to the Examination. Oh, well. It wasn't her business what the Proctors did. Besides, having it this way might be even more fun.

She walked behind the black haired girl until they reached the door of the transit, then stepped out onto the dark concrete ground. A lit pathway ran from the side of the vehicle to the side of the Battle Center. It was even more beautiful in real life, Kyoko thought, with all the lights and odd detailings and sculptures of the victors in the front.

Slowly, the group began to follow the Proctor down the pathway, stopping in front of the doors of the center. "Girls in rooms four through eight, please follow me to your right. Girls in rooms one through four, please follow Proctor Ishikawa to the left." Kyoko moved toward the group standing next to a rather tall man, also wearing a black trenchcoat. He pressed a button and a door opened on the side of the Battle Center, then motioned for the girls to follow him down the long, dark corridor. He stopped in front of a door labeled with the number 1.

"Before we split off into rooms, I would like to explain the rules of the first Examination. You will be split into two groups; you four versus the other four, in this case. I am your Proctor, which means I will be setting the boundaries and helping devise your strategies. Proctor Matsumoto will be doing the same for the other group. The strategies are made to determine how you can most easily kill off the members of the other team- that includes the Proctors." A few murmurs and gasps were heard at this part. "This Exam will be stopped when four people have been killed."

He looked to the rooms. "Now, let's get you settled before tomorrow. Please try and sleep, as it will benefit you greatly come time for the Exam." He paused. "Dorm 1- Homura Akemi." The black haired girl stepped forward, opened the door, and walked into her room.

Kyoko turned to see a blue haired girl and a pink haired girl behind her. This was her team? Outside of the black haired girl, they didn't look like much. Dammit.

"Kyoko Sakura, Dorm 2." Ishikawa called, and Kyoko stepped over toward the door, throwing it open, and slamming it behind her.

"Night," she whispered, before glancing about the room. Almost immediately, she walked over toward the bed and flopped down onto the covers. She noted there was a red splotch on the side of the top blanket. Blood? She almost laughed. Unlike the last person, she wouldn't be killed. She was going to win the Examination. She was going to win the entire Catechism.

* * *

**End Prologue.**


	2. First Exam

**Chapter 1 of Catechism. I've got a detailed plot line for this story, I'm just having a hard time putting the ideas into a structured story. Please, please bear with me, dear readers. **

* * *

Kyoko awoke the next morning to someone pounding on her door. She sat up immediately, slamming her head against the restboard of the bed. "Dammit!" She cursed, holding one hand to her face in pain. The knock sounded again. "I'm coming, okay?" She snapped, standing up while still rubbing her head. She stumbled over to the door, not bothering to change her clothes, since she'd slept in the exact same thing she wore the day before, and figured they would pass for clean.

Kyoko slammed open the door, and was greeted with her three teammates; their Proctor was nowhere in sight. The blue haired girl waved stupidly at her, the pink haired girl smiled, and the black haired girl- Homura, if Kyoko remembered right- glared.

"Morning," the pink haired girl spoke. "We didn't really get a chance to introduce ourselves yesterday, so, um, I'm Madoka Kaname." She said, nodding. Kyoko raised an eyebrow.

"Kyoko Sakura," she replied. "Anyone know when the hell we're going to be eating? Cause I'm starving to death here."

"You missed breakfast." Homura said. Kyoko's jaw dropped.

"What the hell? That's not possible!"

"Apparently it is," the girl replied, swinging her hair back over her shoulder. "We should be going, if you're ready."

Kyoko smirked. She didn't like this chick. "Of course I'm ready," she answered slyly. "But are you?"

"Yes," Homura answered in a monotone. Kyoko frowned.

"Fine then. Let's get moving."

Madoka nodded. The four girls walked down the hall, stopping when they almost ran head first into their Proctor.

"You're late." He observed.

"Kyoko slept in late," the blue haired girl accused.

"Psh," Kyoko said, about to make a witty comeback, when the Proctor silenced her.

"We'll be entering through the door on your left. There are guns on the left and vests to signal your team. Please put them on."

"Yes, sir," Kyoko said, mockingly. The door swung open, and the girls followed him into the room.

It was dark, except for the vests, which were a glowing blue. The guns had blue stripes running down the side of them. There was a handful of other equipment on the floor; blue hilted swords, hand grenades, nunchucks...and a long spear with a silver tip.

Kyoko's face lit up. She was going to love this. She quickly pulled on her vest, grabbing the spear before anyone else could touch it. Spears were her weapon of choice; the weapon that had earned her top marks in the academy.

The door to the Battle Arena swung open, and Kyoko walked over to the entrance stealthily, glancing around the outside area for any members of the opposing team. Then, slowly, she walked out onto the platform.

The first Exam had begun.

* * *

She didn't know how long it had taken, but when the first gunshot hit against the floor next to her, Kyoko was immediately on her feet. She jumped over to the second platform, and ran up the stairs, trying to get a better view on whoever was targeting her. The arena was huge; much bigger than she'd imagined. She dropped into a crouch, rolling to avoid another gunshot that came her way. Did they really think she was such an easy target? Man. That really pissed her off!

She yelled, running forward, and thrusting her spear out, jumping to avoid another gunshot as she brought the spear down, right on the head of a surprised green-haired girl. She heard a yell, and dropped to avoid a black haired girl running at her from behind. She swung herspear toward the girl's chest, but the girl caught it with her hand first, shoving it away from her, as she pulled out a pair of nunchucks, swinging one down right next to Kyoko's head. It left a dent in the upper floor, and Kyoko quickly jumped back. _So she's a close combat type? Man, I didn't think about working outside when I grabbed this spear. Maybe..._ She heard the girl abrrelling closer, and dropped to avoid a blow to the head. Her hands came up, grabbing the girl's weapon and pulling her closer. She slammed her palm up into the girl's nose, just as she felt a knife jam into her thigh.

"Agh!" Kyoko spat, jumping back. The girl swung her nunchucks again, and Kyoko barely dodged them, running away toward the other side of the arena. She heard someone- one of her teammates- call out to her, and spat something in response, but the girl didn't seem to hear it. It was the pink haired girl- Madoka, she reminded herself. She watched as Madoka ran over to her, looking at the wound in her thigh, eyes widening.

"Homura's taking care of them...I'll get you back to base and-" a shot flew right past Madoka's head, and she squeaked, pulling Kyoko backwards toward the upper barracks for the blue team.

A blond haired girl walked closer to them, gun held in her left hand, pointed straight at them. "If I get you two, then it's over-" she was cut off as a grenade hit the floor by her feet. She jumped, rolling out of the way as it exploded into...smoke?

From inside the smoke curtain, came a popping noise, and two other grenades went off. Kyoko made out the distinctive noise of somebody screaming, before watchng Homura walk out from the mess.

She felt Madoka lean her up against a wall inside the base, pulling out and rummaging through supplies, presumably looking for bandages or something that would effectively stop the bleeding.

"Don't bother," Kyoko said softly. Her vision was starting to blur. "I'll be fine..."

And then it was black.

* * *

"Kyoko."

Brightness bleached her vision as she came back to consciousness, a hand tapping the side of her face. Where was she?

Her head was screaming. "_Kyoko._" The voice said again. "Kyoko, are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm..." she started. _Awake? Asleep? God, it hurts. _"How long've I been out?"

"Three hours."

Good. That's less than she'd expected. Still, three miserable hours that she was burdening someone. Three hours where she could've been doing something productive, like killing off the other team. Three hours of...

"We're done for the day. The next Exam starts tomorrow." Kyoko forced herself to sit up, staring at Homura, who was speaking in a hard monotone to her while staring at the wall. "You're lucky Madoka was there."

Yes, she was, as much as she hated to admit it. Without Madoka, Kyoko probably would have...

"Why'd it even matter if I died? Less competition for you."

"You were on our team," Homura said, pausing. "But yes, it would have been. She was just adamant."

Kyoko scoffed, before turning over on the mattress. "Did we win?"

"Yes." Homura answered. "We won."

* * *

**End of Exam 1.**


End file.
